Four Seasons
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: winter. semuanya bukan kebetulan. /forth chapter out of four. yoojin x rian. enjoy :D additional. she wasn't the only one who knew the story; because this isn't a one sided love. /chapter5
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer**: All characters here were owned by their rightful owner. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

(short) **pre-story introductory**: here, may have so many differences to the original story—okay, actually I only took the characters from **Dream High 2** but not the setting and circumstances. They were not in a musical high school here, I'm telling you. Try listening to **Illa Illa **by **Juniel** as you reading this messed up story. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Four Seasons  
**kangyeongsuk © 2012

**neomuna manhi saranghaesseo, katjil motthanikka  
**_You can't have it—since you love it too much_

yoojin **x **rian

* * *

**spring.**

* * *

"Kau tidak akan ke kantin?"

Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap orang yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan itu padanya. Begitu melihat si empunya suara, pemuda itu memasang tampang malas dan kembali mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisinya semula.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Jin Yoojin," kata suara itu lagi, tidak puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu padanya.

Yoojin mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini lengkap dengan tatapan 'kau-tidak-lihat-aku-sedang-menyalin-tugas' yang disertai dengan gerakan tangan mengusir cepat. Gadis di hadapannya mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang tampang masam. Tapi bukannya beranjak meninggalkan Yoojin, gadis itu malah menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi depan meja pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak ke kantin."

"Jangan sok. Nanti kau kelaparan," sahut Yoojin menanggapi perkataan gadis itu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan rumah yang tengah disalinnya.

"Kata siapa aku akan kelaparan? Lagipula, aku sedang dalam program diet," timpal gadis itu tak mau kalah.

"Diet apaan? Aku tidak akan mengurusimu kalau nanti saat pelajaran olah raga kau kelaparan."

Gadis itu sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab perkataan pemuda itu yang—agak—terdengar seperti celaan seolah dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa berada dalam program diet. Tapi kemudian ia mengatupkan mulutnya lagi, karena ia tak menemukan kata apapun yang akan terdengar cerdas untuk membantah pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau lapar, pergilah ke kantin. Tubuhmu tak akan kuat menahan kekurangan glukosa lebih lama lagi," gumam Yoojin pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi sendirian."

Yoojin menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan wajah gadis di hadapannya dihiasi dengan ekspresi canggung. Ia tersenyum kecil—yang mungkin lebih terlihat seperti meringis—kemudian merogoh bagian dasar tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Roti susu.

"Makan ini, penakut."

Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi pucat gadis itu. Perlahan, tangannya meraih roti yang dikeluarkan Yoojin yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya lagi. Tanpa sadar, sebentuk senyum tercetak di bibirnya.

"_Gomawo_," gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

_Gomawo_, _pabo_. _Kau benar-benar tak mendengarkah?_

"_Anni, eobseo_. Kau salah dengar—kurasa," bantah gadis itu. Dirasanya pipinya kembali memanas, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain yang agak sulit untuk diamati.

"_Pabo._ Lain kali, kau harus membalas rotiku dengan bekal makan siang, Jikyung-ah. _Call_?" ujar Yoojin yang disertai dengan kekehan kecil begitu melihat ekspresi yang muncul di wajah gadis itu.

"_Mwo_? Kalau begitu ini tak jadi kumakan!"

"Barang yang sudah diambil tidak dapat dikembalikan loh. Kau berhutang satu bekal makan siang padaku, oke, hehehe."

"_Yah_!"

"Diam, aku sedang menyalin. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, sana kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Gadis itu berdecak kesal, tidak dapat membalas perkataan Yoojin. Sesaat kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Sebelum ia kembali ke tempat duduknya ia menghadap Yoojin sekali lagi dan melemparkan pandangan 'awas-kau-lihat-saja-nanti' yang dibalas dengan 'aku-tidak-mau-tahu-cepat-sana-pergi'oleh Yoojin.

"_Kka_."

Dengat terpaksa, gadis itu menurut juga dan berjalan pelan dengan langkah di seret ke bangkunya sendiri. Meskipun kesal, ada sebersit rasa senang dirasakannya. Pipinya kembali terasa panas.

_Gomawo_. _Keurigo chohahae_.

**first**season

..._Jikyung-ah_.

..._Yah, Lee Jikyung_.

"Jikyung-ssi, _gwaenchanha_?"

Dipanggil oleh laki-laki di hadapannya, gadis berambut panjang kecoklatan itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Pipinya memerah, malu karena orang di hadapannya itu menangkapnya basah saat sedang melamun.

"O-oh. _Choesonghamnida, Seonnim_. A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mm. Bisa tolong buatkan buket bunga berwarna ungu itu untuk saya? Tidak usah yang terlalu besar, yang penting terlihat manis."

"A-tentu saja. Silahkan menunggu sebentar, _Seonnim_."

Dengan cekatan, gadis itu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga ungu yang dimaksud laki-laki itu dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah buket bunga berukuran sedang yang dihias dengan pita putih besar. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum kecil, puas dengan pekerjaan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Silahkan, _Seonnim_. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Ah, Jikyung-ssi, apakah kau kidal?"

"E-eh, tidak. Mengapa anda bertanya seperti itu, _Seonnim?_"

"A-anni, saya hanya penasaran. Tadi kau melakukan hampir semua hal dengan tangan kiri, termasuk menggunting pita-pita itu. Apakah tidak sulit melakukannya—mengingat kau bukan seorang kidal?" tanya pria itu yang segera membuat gadis itu tercenung.

.

.

'_Melakukan semua hal dengan tangan kiri—bukankah itu sulit?'_

'_Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau ini kenapa sih, sering sekali mengeluh tentang kebiasaanku?'_

'_Bukannya mengeluh, itu pujian. Kau terlihat unik, kau tahu?'_

.

.

"Aah, itu—maksud saya, itu pujian. Kau terlihat unik, Jikyung-ssi."

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat, wajahnya menengadah menghadap pria berambut hitam yang berada di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat ia terpaku, tapi kemudian kepalanya kembali tertunduk, kecewa dengan penglihatannya.

_Pabo, ia bukan Yoojin. Apa yang kau harapkan, Lee Jikyung?_

"Jikyung-ssi, kau melamun lagi. Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu—lagi menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Jikyung mengangguk, yang segera disambut dengan senyum kecil dari pria itu.

"_Keurom_, saya pulang dulu. Saya akan kembali saat saya membutuhkan bunga lagi. Terimakasih untuk buketnya, Jikyung-ssi," ujar pria itu setelah membayar buketnya. Jikyung hanya mengangguk—tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Pria itu berjalan menjauh dan membuka pintu kaca di depannya. Sebelum keluar, ia kembali berbalik menghadap Jikyung.

"Ohya, sama saya Woojae. Jang Woojae"

Gadis itu tetap tak menoleh, lagi, ia hanya mengangguk kecil—seolah tak lagi tertarik dengan apapun yang dikatakan pria itu. Matanya menatap kosong pot bunga kecil di ujung mejanya.

_Namanya Woojae_._ Dan ia bukan Jin Yoojin_.

**first**season

Ia berjalan pelan dengan tas merah kecilnya sendirian. Terusan merah mudanya yang lembut berkibar ringan mengikuti hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup dalam-dalam bau daun muda yang baru muncul dari pepohonan—wangi musim semi. Tangannya menyelipkan beberapa lembar rambutnya yang ikut terbang terbawa angin sehingga menghalangi pandangannya. Ia sangat suka musim semi, musim dimana semua tumbuhan mulai memunculkan kembali daunnya. Tentu saja, banyak bunga berwarna-warni yang bermekaran, menambah kecintaannya pada musim ini. Banyak hal yang menghiburnya pada musim semi. Pemandangan yang indah, bunga yang bermekaran, objek wisata yang mencengangkan dan makanan yang enak.

Langkah ringannya berhenti di pinggir jalan itu, di samping dua bunga putih kecil yang tumbuh di samping jalan setapak yang dilewatinya. Meskipun kecil, keberadaan bunga itu segera disadarinya, karena warnanya yang putih mencolok diantara rerumputan hijau di sekeliling bunga tersebut.

Ia membungkukkan badannya, memetik salah satu dari dua bunga yang sedang mekar itu, mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponsel yang dibawanya, lalu menyematkan bunga itu di sela telinganya. Ia selalu melakukannya tiap kali musim semi datang, dengan bunga berwarna sama. Dengan bunga yang tumbuh di tempat yang sama. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia hanya mengambil salah satu dari bunga itu—tidak keduanya.

.

.

'_Jikyung-ah, lihat-lihat! Ada bunga yang tumbuh di situ!' ujar pemuda itu sambil berlari-lari kecil ke tepian jalan setapak yang tengah mereka lewati. Ia mengambil kamera sederhana yang selalu ada di tasnya dan mengabadikan dua bunga yang tumbuh di sana dalam sebuah foto._

'_Kau tak perlu seribut ini, itu kan hanya bunga liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan,' kata gadis disampingnya malas. Gadis itu tak pernah mengerti mengapa pemuda di sampingnya sangat mudah menjadi bersemangat karena hal-hal kecil seperti bunga yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan._

'_Lee Jikyung, kau tahu tidak, bunga ini selalu tumbuh di sini setiap musim semi. Di tempat yang sama, dengan warna yang persis sama—oke tahun ini bunga ini berwarna lebih pucat dari tahun kemarin—dan kau tahu, bunga ini selalu tumbuh sepasang. Hanya dua setiap tahunnya.'_

'_Lalu?' tanya Jikyung tak tertarik. Lantas kenapa kalau hanya tumbuh di sana, warna yang sama dan hanya sepasang—pikirnya._

'_Tidakkah menurutmu hal ini hebat? Kurasa mereka hanya tumbuh sepasang karena mereka diciptakan seperti sepasang kekasih. Hanya berdua, selamanya. Jika salah satu kau petik, bunga itu tak akan tumbuh lagi sampai musim semi berakhir, dan bunga yang satunya lagi akan terus tumbuh seolah menunggu pasangannya kembali.'_

_Pemuda itu melirik gadis di sampingnya dan mendapatkan ekspresi 'aku-tak-peduli-apa-hebatnya-ceritamu' tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu._

'_Aish, kau ini wanita bukan sih?' ujar pemuda itu agak kesal sambil menjitak Jikyung pelan._

'_Aaw! Tentu saja aku wanita! Tidak lihat rambutku panjang?'_

'_Hee, rambut panjang tak berarti kau wanita,' kata pemuda itu lagi, kemudian menjitak pelan lagi gadis di sampingnya, kali ini dengan sedikit cengiran di bibirnya. 'Mendengar cerita seperti itu masa kau tak merasa hal ini romantis?'_

'_Aku tak peduli dengan cerita seperti itu, lagipula tentang sepasang bunga yang saling menunggu itu kan hanya teorimu. Darimana kau tahu kalau bunga yang satu lagi akan terus menunggu pasangannya sampai musim semi berakhir? Bisa saja ia tidak peduli, buktinya ia terus tumbuh tanpa menunggu pasangannya ikut tumbuh. Kau ini ad...'_

_Ucapan gadis itu terhenti karena pemuda di depannya memetik salah satu bunga itu dan menyematkannya di sela telinganya. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum, puas dengan perkerjaan yang baru dilakukannya. Ia lalu mengambil kameranya dan memotret hasil perkerjaannya—dengan ekspresi yang tak jelas berdiam di wajah modelnya._

'_Kau terlihat manis, dengan bunga itu di sana—dan dengan tidak banyak omong seperti ini, hehehe,' kekeh pemuda itu sembari membereskan kameranya. Setelah memasukkan kameranya kembali ke tas, ia memetik pasangan bunga yang satu lagi dan menyelipkannya di buku catatan merah yang selalu dibawanya._

'_Yang itu untukmu, sedangkan yang ini untukku—kau tak boleh menghilangkannya, ingat itu. Mmh, tahun depan, kau harus menemaniku lagi melihat bunga ini mekar. Dan tahun depannya lagi, dan tahun depannya lagi, ok?'_

_Gadis itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menggangguk kecil tanda setuju. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, menyembunyikan pipi pucatnya yang sudah diselimuti rona merah muda. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan responnya dan mengelus ringan puncak kepala gadis itu._

'_Yuk, pulang,' ajak pemuda itu seraya berdiri. Sang gadis mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan perasaannya agak tak meledak kegirangan saat itu._

.

.

Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat alasannya melakukan hal yang sama selama tiga tahun terakhir. Ia selalu melewati jalan setapak itu di hari kelima musim semi, memetik salah satu bunga yang sedang mekar di pinggir jalannya, mengabadikannya, menyematkannya di sela telinganya, kemudian membiarkan pasangan bunga itu tetap berada di sana. Dengan harapan pasangan bunga itu tak lagi berada di sana jika kemudian hari ia kembali ke sana. Tapi, pasangan bunga itu selalu tetap berada di sana, bahkan sampai musim semi berakhir.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu ia merasa lelah melakukan semuanya. Lelah dengan janji yang terus dijaganya—_lelah dengan perasaan yang hanya dijaganya sendiri_. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna, hanyalah alasan untuk mempercayai kebohongan yang ia anggap sebagai realita.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin menghentikan semuanya.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas merah kecilnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan menuju telinganya, meraih bunga yang baru disematkannya dan melepasnya dari sana. Ia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepasang bunga putih kecil tergeletak di sana, dengan jarak yang agak berjauhan—yang mana salah satu dari bunga itu masih menancap tumbuh di tanah, sedangkan yang lain telah terlepas dari batangnya.

Ia pergi sendiri—tanpa membawa bunga putih kecil di tangannya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Dan tanpa ia tahu, di belakangnya sebuah tangan memungut bunga yang baru dipetiknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

endof**first**season

* * *

a (short) message from thisuseless author

halooo~!^-^

Saya kembali dengan fic yoojin **x **rian lagi ahahaha XD, nampaknya saya sudah terobsesi dengan pairing ini lah haha. Agak sulit di mengerti yah? Saya juga agak bingung sih sebenernya begitu baca ulang, tapi tunggu saja sampe fic ini beres mungkin akan (agak) lebih bisa dimengerti hehe. Typo ... saya sudah bener-bener mencoba memperbaikinya, tapi yang emang pada dasarnya _ndablek_, o'on, dan ceroboh, sepertinya masih banyak yang tersisa. Haduh maafkan D:

anyway, reviews, critics and comments are welcomed :D

smile, dream and love

**k**.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Dream High 2_ and the characters there were owned by its rightful owner. _Illa Illa_ was owned by _Juniel_ and its own composer. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

* * *

**four seasons  
**kangyeongsuk © 2013

**neomuna manhi saranghaesseo, katjil motthanikka  
**_You can't have it—since you love it too much_

yoojin **x** rian

* * *

**summer.**

* * *

"_Yoojin pabo! Kau apakan _cheesecake_-ku, hah?"_

Sejumput rambut hitam keriting muncul dari balik sofa putih yang tepat berada di depan dapur bernuansa marun itu. Sesaat kemudian, sepasang mata sipit muncul dari sana yang segera menghilang karena si empunya mata tersenyum lebar, tak sadar dengan ukuran matanya yang tak sampai ukuran mata manusia normal.

"Tadi kue itu tergeletak begitu saja sih..."

"Tergeletak apanya?! _Cheesecake_ itu kan masih di dalam karton pembungkusnya, lagi di dalam kulkas! Yah, kau tidak tahu cara membedakan _digeletakkan begitu saja_ dengan _disimpan baik-baik untuk dimakan_, ya?" potong gadis itu cepat.

"Nah, disimpan baik-baik untuk dimakan juga terdengar bagus kok," ujar pemuda itu seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan anggukkannya, cengiran di wajah pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertutup celemek berwarna merah marun yang dilempar dari dapur.

"Tapi tidak untuk dimakan olehmu!" kata si gadis menyertai lemparan celemeknya. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan dapur yang diikuti dengan gerakan bangun terburu-buru pemuda itu dari sofa putihnya.

"Kau marah?" tanya pemuda itu yang dengan segera dapat menghalangi jalan gadis itu ke kamarnya.

"Minggir."

"Uu...Kau terlihat menyeramkan."

"Minggir kataku," geram gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau bertanya? Kau tahu, aku menghabiskan waktuku selama satu jam untuk membeli kue itu untuk kita makan bersama, _bukan olehmu saja_. Kau juga bahkan tak ingat kalau..." perkataan gadis itu terhenti di tengah. Gadis itu mengerlingkan matanya, menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Tak ingat apa? Kenapa tak kau teruskan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Gadis itu telah membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi. Sang pemuda masih tersenyum, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lupakan," ujar gadis itu singkat pada akhirnya. Gadis itu telah hendak meninggalkan tempatnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna merah marun berada di balik punggung pemuda itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melemparkan pandangan tanya, dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tulus, bukan lagi dengan cengiran iseng yang selama ini terus berada di wajah itu.

"_Seonmul_," ujar pemuda itu seraya menyodorkan kotak merah marun kecil yang sedari tadi berada di balik punggungnya. Ragu, gadis itu menerimanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih pelan dari sela bibirnya.

"_Keurigo_, itu kuemu," lanjutnya sembari menunjuk pada meja pendek yang berada di depan sofa putih tempatnya munculnya tadi. Sebuah kue putih bundar yang sederhana berada di sana, dengan lilin-lilin ramping yang telah menyala di atasnya. Disampingnya, sebuah kue yang persis sama berada di sana, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil. Gadis itu kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Dan _cheesecake_-mu, tentu saja."

Gadis itu merasakan pipinya memanas. Tanpa ia sadari, ujung bibirnya tertarik, membentuk lengkungan senyum kecil di bibir merah muda miliknya. Pemuda itu mendorong pelan punggungnya, menuntunnya menuju meja kecil yang tadi ditunjuknya dan mendudukkannya di sofa putih di depan dapur kecil bernuansa merah marunnya.

"_Saengil chukhahae_, Lee Jikyung."

**second**season

"_Saengil chukhahae, _Jikyung-ah!"

"_Gomawo_, Hyesung-ah. Hehehe."

"Yah, kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?"

"_Neo do_."

Si gadis yang berulang tahun menoleh ke orang di sampingnya, mendapati pria itu tengah memandangi gelasnya sambil memutar-mutarnya pelan.

"Kau bosan?" tanya gadis itu pelan, tak ingin dua orang temannya yang lain mendengarnya.

Sang pria mendongak, membentuk senyum di bibirnya dan menggeleng. "Hanya canggung," ujarnya singkat yang segera dipahami oleh gadis itu.

"Jikyung-ah, _nugu?_"

"Aa...ini Woojae-ssi. Jang Woojae. Dia sering ke sini, hehe."

"Oo.. Woojae-ssi, jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya sekarang. Jikyung ini, dulunya anak nakal. Dia yakuza saat masih SMA, hahaha."

"Y-yah! Kenapa kau menceritakan hal yang seperti itu, sih.."

"Haha, iya benar! Woojae-ssi, kau tahu tidak, dulu tidak ada adik kelas yang berani padanya. Jangankan adik kelas, kakak kelas dan guru-guru juga tidak ada yang bisa menjinakannya haha. Kalau dia sudah marah, kurasa kau akan lebih memilih untuk masuk neraka dibanding jadi sasaran kemarahannya haha, iya kan, Ui Bong-ah?"

Ui Bong dan Hyesung tertawa lepas meninggalkan Jikyung yang hanya bisa meringis malu. Jikyung menoleh pada Woojae dan mendapati pemuda itu juga tengah tertawa atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Dulu kupikir kau akan menjadi pengacara atau petinju, pekerjaan apa saja yang membutuhkan keganasan dan harus mengalahkan orang lain. Eeh, akhirnya kau malah membuka toko bunga, jadi yang paling feminin diantara semua gadis di angkatan kita, bahkan lebih feminin dari Shin Hyesung yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Hahaha," lanjut Ui Bong.

"Haha, tapi lucunya, nenek sihir ini bisa langsung menjadi kucing lembut ketika berhadapan dengan Yoojin, kan? Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bocah itu bisa menjinakkanmu, lho, Jikyung-ah."

Kali ini, Jikyung tak meringis. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil—senyum yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan. Melihat perubahan ekspresi tersebut Ui Bong segera menyikut Hyesung yang baru akan tertawa. Woojae yang tidak mengerti tetapi merasakan perubahan suasana tersebut berusaha untuk mencairkannya dengan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"_Seonmul_."

Jikyung menatap kotak kecil di tangan pria itu. Setelah memandangi kotak itu selama beberapa detik, ia meraih perlahan kotak itu dari tangan Woojae dan mendongak.

"_Gomawo_," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Diremasnya kotak kecil yang kini telah berada di genggamannya.

**second**season

"_Jalga_."

"Oh, Jikyung-ah. Selamat ulang tahun, sekali lagi."

"Yap, selamat ulang tahun, Jikyung-ssi. Oh iya, besok aku akan kembali lagi, tolong buatkan buket bunga ungu berukuran sedang," kata Woojae.

Ui Bong dan Hyesung yang baru akan beranjak pergi menghentikan langkah mereka mendengar perkataan Woojae. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati Jikyung meringis memandang mereka.

"Buket bunga berwarna—ungu?" tanya Ui Bong dan Hyesung hampir bersaman.

"Mm," gumam Jikyung seraya melemparkan pandangan _'lupakan-mereka-tidak-berhubungan'_ pada Ui Bong dan Hyesung.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Woojae.

"_Anni_—tidak. Kukira hanya Jikyung yang suka buket berwarna ungu," ujar Ui Bong terbata.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang sekarang, Jikyung-ah."

"Ah—oh. Hati-hati, Hyesung-ah, Ui Bong-ah."

"_Keurom_, aku juga pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa besok aku kembali lagi. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Mm."

Jikyung menutup pintu transparannya begitu mereka menghilang di tikungan jalan rumahnya. Setelah memastikan pintu itu terkunci, ia menutup semua tirai jendela dan pintu transparannya dan segera menuju ke kamarnya. Diletakannya kotak kecil berwarna merah marun dari Woojae diatas kasurnya dan dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kasurnya.

Ia lelah.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Ia lelah, terlalu lelah. Lama ia menutup matanya, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menerawang. Kosong.

.

.

'_Kenapa kau malah membeli bunga?' tanya gadis berambut ikal yang berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah besar pemuda di sampingnya. Rambutnya yang terurai bergerak bebas terbawa angin yang berhembus lembut melewati mereka berdua._

'_Dan kenapa harus berwarna ungu? Bukankah bunga merah atau merah muda terlihat lebih bagus? Kau ini ingin menjanda ya?Hei, memangnya laki-laki bisa menjanda?'_

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, pemuda di sampingnya malah asik memandangi buket bunga di tangannya. Tak sabar, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya hingga bisa menghalangi jalan pemuda itu dan sengaja berhenti._

'_Kau tuli? Atau bisu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?Kau ini mau menjadi punjangga, ya? Sok sekali membeli bunga berwarna ungu.'_

_Pemuda itu memandang gadis muda di hadapannya dan mencibir._

'_Kau ini mau menjadi detektif, ya? Sok sekali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat banyak kepadaku,' ujar pemuda itu._

'_Habis, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa harus ungu? Kenapa bukan warna lain? Memangnya ada arti khusus untuk warna ungu?'_

_Pemuda itu memandang gadis di hadapannya dan tersenyum sebelum ia membuka mulutnya._

'_Karena warna ungu terlihat sangat bagus padamu, Lee Jikyung.'_

.

.

Gadis itu mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Kembali ia menghela nafas panjang. Lelah, ia sangat lelah. Ketika itu, ekor matanya melihat kotak kecil berwarna merah marun dari Woojae. Perlahan, tangannya meraih kotak itu dari sampingnya dan membukanya. Genggamannya mengencang melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin daun semanggi di ujungnya.

Tangannya refleks meraih kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Bukan kalung yang identik sama dengan yang didapatnya dari Woojae, kalung barunya memiliki liontin yang lebih besar dengan sebuah permata kecil di ujung tangkai liontin tersebut. Tapi, kedua kalung itu sama.

Keduanya memiliki liontin daun semanggi di ujungnya.

**second**season

"_Saengil chukhahae_, Jikyung-ah."

Gadis itu merasakan pipinya memanas. Rona merah muda segera merayap di pipi gadis itu yang putih pucat. Ia memandang pemuda di hadapannya, kali ini bukan dengan tatapan kemarahan, tetapi dengan tatapan yang—pemuda itu sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana."

"Memang aku menatapmu seperti apa?" elak gadis itu yang dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oke, lupakan. Sekarang, buatlah permohonan dan tiup lilinmu saja."

Si gadis memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia kemudian meniup lilinnya, tersenyum senang setelah melakukannya dan mendapati pemuda di hadapannya tengah memandanginya. Kembali, rasa panas di pipi itu dirasakannya.

"K-kenapa melihatku?"

"Kalau kau tidak sedang marah-marah, kau itu cantik, kau tahu?"

"Pembual," ujar gadis itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berbeda warna dari asalnya. Ia menikmatinya—disebut cantik oleh pemuda dihadapannya, ia tahu itu.

Karena gadis itu menyukai pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jikyung-ah, kau tidak mau membuka kadomu?"

"Ah—oh iya, aku dapat kado. Boleh kubuka?"

"Mm. Tentu saja."

Gadis itu meraih kotak kecil berwarna merah marun yang sedari tadi diletakannya di samping kue. Dibukanya perlahan penutup kotak tersebut dan ditemuinya seuntai kalung terbungkus di sana.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin daun semanggi di ujungnya.

endof**summer**

* * *

**Hallo...!**Hahaha. Maaf, ternyata saya butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyelesaikan yang ini. Diluar rencana loh beneraan -.-v Semakin picisan, kah? Aaaah, ini semua karena saya tiba-tiba galau lagi ini siiih #eh. Anyway, **critics**, **comments**, and **reviews** are welcomed :D sampai ketemu di musim selanjutnya hahaha

smile, dream and love  
k.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: all characters here were owned by their real owner. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

**p.s**: (still) try listening to **Illa Illa **by **Juniel** as you reading this messed up story.

* * *

**Four Seasons**  
kier © 2013

**neomuna manhi saranghaesseo, katjil motthanikka  
**_you can't have it, since you love it too much_

yoojin x rian

* * *

**autumn.**

* * *

"_Yah! Yah, Lee Jikyung!"_

Gadis berambut ikal sepunggung itu menoleh. Didapatinya seorang pemuda jangkung bermata sipit tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menunggu hingga pemuda itu hampir berada di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa tak bilang sudah mau pulang?"

"Habis, tadi tampaknya pembicaraanmu dengan Ui-Bong sangat penting."

"Ooh...Lain kali potong saja, tak apa kok."

Sang gadis mengangguk. Dilanjutkannya langkahnya dengan diam, tanpa banyak bicara—seolah dirinya tengah berjalan sendirian. Pemuda di sampingnya berulang kali menoleh ke arahnya, memunculkan kerutan-kerutan di keningnya, kemudian membuka mulutnya ketika akhirnya rasa penasaran pemuda itu tak lagi dapat ditampung kerutan kecil di kening sang pemuda.

"Kenapa diam?"

Si gadis tidak menjawab. Matanya terfokus pada kakinya yang mengambil langkah kecil-kecil menyusuri jalan setapak yang tengah dilewatinya. Tak ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari gadis itu, si pemuda mengulang pertanyaannya; kali ini tepat disamping telinga sang gadis hingga si empunya telinga segera dapat merasakan angin hangat kecil berhembus di telinganya.

"Yah, Lee Jikyung, kenapa diam?"

Gadis berambut ikal itu terlonjak. Segera ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah hembusan angin yang menerpa telinganya—mendapati sepasang mata sipit kecoklatan tengah menatapnya bertanya.

"A—apa?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Lee Jikyung?" ulang pemuda itu.

"Ah—eh, memangnya aku tak boleh diam?"

"Yap. Kau ini kan cerewet, bagaimana mungkin bisa diam. Hehe," kekeh si pemuda. Gadis disampingnya mendelik kesal meskipun sedikit ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah? Apa?"

Si pemuda menggaruk kepalanya kesal. "Kenapa kau diam, Lee Jikyung? Memangnya aku melontarkan pertanyaan lain padamu, hah?"

"Hehe, maaf. Rasanya nyawaku entah tengah berada di mana. Aku sulit berkonsentrasi dari tadi."

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau sakit ya? Wajahmu pucat."

"Benarkah? Kurasa iya."

"Apa? Apa yang iya?" tanya pemuda itu tergesa. Kedua alis matanya yang tebal dan tidak cocok dipadukan dengan sepasang mata sipit itu menyatu.

"Kurasa aku ... sakit."

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dipandanginya gadis yang tengah berada di depannya itu dengan seksama. Gadis itu memang terlihat pucat. Dan tangan gadis itu terus meremas perutnya. Pemuda itu merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. _Tidak, tidak. Mungkin ia hanya tengah berada di periodenya_, ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Period?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Belum."

_Uh-oh_.

"Lantas?" _Tuhan, kumohon, Tuhan. Semoga bukan, semoga bukan..._

"Konstipasi."

Pemuda itu segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini lebih cepat. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah gadis itu. Tidak sekalipun.

**third**season

"Jikyung-ssi!"

Gadis berambut panjang ikal itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria muda berambut coklat tua yang dipangkas pendek tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Gadis itu membalas lambaian pria itu sambil tersenyum. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju meja tempat pria itu duduk.

"Menunggu lama, ya? Maafkan aku, tadi tiba-tiba Hyesung datang dan menangis histeris karena Ui-Bong. Ia terus-menerus memaki Ui-Bong, katanya Ui-Bong sedang dekat dengan wanita lain—padahal mereka kan tidak berpacaran. Haha, Woojae-ssi harus lihat ekspresinya tadi, benar-benar lucu," ujar gadis itu—yang menambahkan tawa kecil di akhir ceritanya. Pria muda di hadapannya juga ikut terkekeh.

"Memangnya Ui-Bong-ssi tidak pernah tau kalau Hyesung menyukainya?"

"Kurasa tidak, Ui-Bong kan bodoh—tidak peka. Waktu SMU dulu juga ia seperti itu, sampai-sampai saat kelulusan ia mendapat penghargaan 'pria-yang-paling-sering-membuat-wanita-menangis' haha.."

"Haha, benarkah? Konyol sekali menerima penghargaan seperti itu..."

"Benarkan? Kau harus tahu, bahkan sampai ia naik ke atas panggung dan menerima penghargaan itupun, ia masih bingung siapa saja wanita yang pernah dibuatnya menangis haha."

Si gadis terus tertawa, sedangkan sang pria terus menatap gadis di depannya sambil tersenyum. Sadar tengah ditatap terus menerus, gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dan meminum air dalam gelas yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau kau? Apa kau juga sama seperti Ui-Bong?"

"Eh? Seperti Ui-Bong?"

"Tidak peka. Tidak mudah menyadari kalau seseorang menyayangimu lebih dari sekadar teman."

Si gadis menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Jemarinya memilin pelan ujung rok biru muda yang tengah dipakainya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak peka—bagimana?"

Sang pria tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di bawah meja bergerak naik—menggenggam buket bunga berwarna ungu berukuran sedang yang diikat dengan pita besar berwarna ungu tua.

"Tidak sadar, ya?"

Sang gadis berkedip sekali. Kemudia berkedip lagi. Pandangan mata itu kemudian berpindah dari buket di hadapannya ke wajah pria di hadapannya yang masih tersenyum kepadanya. Sesaat kemudian, tatapan matanya berpindah kembali ke buket yang masih berada di genggaman sang pria. Lalu berkedip lagi.

"Ini bukan buket yang kau beli di tokoku.."

"Memang bukan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tunjukkan? Mau dibuatkan yang seperti ini, ya?" kata si gadis—yang mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha terdengar ceria. Sang pria menggeleng, masih dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Untukmu."

Si gadis kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya kembali memilin ujung rok biru muda yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Jikyung-ssi... A—anni, Jikyung-_ah _. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu mulai sekarang?"

_Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Jangan saat ini. Jangan di sini._

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Jemarinya tetap sibuk memilin ujung rok biru mudanya.

_Jangan menggunakan bunga ini._

"Jikyung-ah. Aku menyukaimu."

**third**season

"_Sudah, belum?"_

Gadis itu segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati pemuda jangkung bermata sipit itu telah menjulang menghalangi jalannya. Ia mendelik kesal—lengkap dengan decakkan keras kemudian menendang pelan tulang kering kaki pemuda itu.

"Minggir."

"_Shireo_."

"Yasudah, tidak jadi pergi."

"Eeh—tunggu! Mengapa kau begitu pemarah? Lagipula pakaian macam apa itu—sejak kapan kau mulai menggunakan terusan berwarna lembut? Bukannya kau lebih menyukai warna-warna ninja—yang gelap dan suram?" ujar sang pemuda seraya mengamati sang gadis dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambut.

"Mengapa kau begitu bawel? Sejak kapan kau itu menjadi ibuku—yang mengomentari pakaian jenis apa yang harus aku kenakan? Lagipula, kau yang suruh aku menggunakan pakaian yang rapi kan? Kau sendiri, bagaimana denganmu? Pakaian macam apa itu—sejak kapan kau mulai mengenakan kemeja, hah? Kau pikir ini resepsi pernikahan?" balas si gadis. Si pemuda hanya meringis mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya.

"Galak."

"Bawel."

"Jadi pergi, tidak?"

Si gadis kembali mendelik. "Kau yang mengajak, kan? Kenapa aku yang putuskan?"

Sang pemuda terkekeh—entah menertawakan apa. Ekspresinya kemudian berubah setelah melihat arloji di tangannya.

"Berangkat sekarang," ujar si pemuda seraya menarik tangan si gadis dengan tergesa-gesa.

**third**season

"_Memangnya kau mampu ke sini?"_

Si pemuda mendelik—sedikit kesal dengan perkataan si gadis yang terdengar agak meremehkan. Ia terus berjalan ke arah salah satu meja di restoran itu yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan di depannya. Setelah menggumamkan 'terimakasih' yang hampir tak terdengar, ia menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan sang gadis untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Kau lupa, aku ini kan seorang jenius yang sudah mempunyai penghasilan sendiri," ujarnya setelah menarikkan kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, deh—Pak Komposer Jin Yoojin yang jenius."

Sang gadis melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela restoran itu. Jalanan kota itu penuh dengan pejalan kaki yang terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya di sore hari. Pemandangan pohon-pohon besar yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya yang berwarna kecoklatan terlihat indah dibalut langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Ia sangat suka musim gugur.

"Memangnya penjual kue beras itu sebegitu tampannya sampai bisa membuatmu terpesona, ya?"

Sang gadis terlonjak, mendapati pemuda di depannya tengah meniru posisi tangannya dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

"_Mwo?_"

"Habis, kau diajak bicara bukannya mejawab malah asik memandangi penjual kue beras."

"Terserah. Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Makan. Tidak lihat di depanmu sudah ada makanan?"

Sang gadis menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati seporsi pasta telah menunggunya di sana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke hadapan pemuda di depannya dan mendapati secangkir es krim tengah berada di sana. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tukar."

Si pemuda mengernyit.

"Tukar. Kau pasti tidak kenyang kan hanya makan es krim."

"Siapa yang sedang makan es krim?"

"Kau."

"Memang aku sedang memegang sendok?"

Sang gadis melirik ke tangan pemuda itu yang berada di atas meja, kemudian menggeleng. "Pokoknya tukar," ujarnya.

Si pemuda mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian menukar es krim yang berada di hadapannya dengan pasta di hadapan gadis itu—menggunakan salah satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain berada di bawah meja.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Apa? Ini?" tanya si pemuda seraya mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di bawah meja. Tangan itu menggengam sesuatu.

Buket bunga berwarna ungu berukuran sedang dengan pita ungu tua besar sebagai hiasan.

"Untukmu," ujar si pemuda—seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terlontar dari bibir gadis di hadapannya, tetapi tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya saat itu pasti sudah lebih merah daripada langit senja di luar restoran tempat mereka berada.

"Jikyung-ah. Aku menyukaimu."

endof**autumn**

* * *

**halooo~!** haha saya gatau ini merasa bersalahnya sebesar apa tapi yang jelas saya benar-benar minta maaf baru berhasil menyelesaikan ini...saat ini, walaupun tetap...jauh dari sempurna hiks. sedang ujiaaan, maaf D:

critics, comments and reviews are still welcomed.

smile, dream and love  
**k.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: all characters here were owned by their real owner. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

**p.s**: (still) try listening to **Illa Illa **by **Juniel** as you reading this messed up story.

* * *

**Four Seasons**  
kier © 2013

**neomuna manhi saranghaesseo, katjil motthanikka****  
**_you can't have it, since you love it too much_

yoojin x rian

* * *

**winter.**

* * *

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa sa…" perkataan gadis berambut panjang itu terhenti begitu melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Orang itu mencetak lengkung senyum sempurna di bibirnya sebelum membuka bibir itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Jikyung-ssi."

"Aa—iya. Ada bunga yang ingin kau beli, Woojae-ssi?"

"Ah, iya. Tolong buatkan sebuah buket bunga berwarna ungu berukuran sedang untukku. Dengan pita berwarna ungu tua. Kali ini, tolong gunakan pita berukuran besar."

Si gadis terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil sembari menggumamkan 'ya' yang tidak jelas. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil beberapa bunga berwarna ungu dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah buket seukuran kepalan tangannya.

"Sudah," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan buket bunga di tangannya ke arah pria yang tengah terdiam memandang keluar jendela toko bunga gadis itu. Tak ditanggapi, si gadis menyenggol pelan lengan pria itu.

"Ah, maaf," ujar sang pria sembari menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang seharga buket bunga yang dibelinya. Gadis itu menggumamkan terimakasih kemudian membungkukkan badannya—lama sekali. Menyadari pria itu tak juga pergi, sang gadis perlahan mengangkat badannya dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya, intens—tapi dengan sorot yang berbeda. Bukan sorot mata yang diterimanya saat pertama kali ia mengenal pria itu, bukan juga sorot mata yang diterimanya di _café _tempat pria itu menyatakan cinta beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sorot mata itu lebih lembut dibanding saat pria itu menyatakan cintanya, tapi juga lebih asing dibanding saat pertama ia mengenalnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang gadis, terganggu dengan cara pria itu menatapnya. Bukan—bukan karena ia tak suka dengan Woojae, meskipun memang ia menolak pernyataan cintanya, lagipula Woojae tak sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi. Ia hanya tak suka dengan sorot mata itu—lagi karena ditujukkan padanya; meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang salah dengan sorot mata yang tengah diterimanya itu.

"Jikyung-ssi," ujar pria itu setelah hening yang panjang. Yang merasa dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya—mengernyit karena sorot mata lawan bicaranya masih sama.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa, aku harus menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Jeda.

Sang gadis tak suka jeda dalam pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Meskipun obrolan mereka biasanya lebih banyak diisi keheningan—dan biasanya ia baik-baik saja dengannya, kali ini jeda itu memberikan suasana tak enak untuknya.

"Apa, yang harus kau ceritakan?" ulang sang gadis, mengisi jeda yang tak diinginkannya.

"Cerita yang seharusnya sudah kuceritakan padamu berbulan-bulan yang lalu; cerita yang seharusnya sudah kau ketahui sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di toko ini."

"Itu—apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Ia mulai tak menyukai perkembangan obrolan mereka yang begitu lambat. Ia mulai muak ditatap seperti itu.

Dan ia mulai takut.

"Kau—masih mau mendengarkannya?"

Rasa takut itu kian menguat.

"Masih maukah kau?Mendengarkanku?"

_Tidak, aku takut_.

Ia mengangguk.

_Tolong, jangan ceritakan. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku tak ingin mendengar ceritamu._

"Ceritakan ceritamu, Woojae-ssi."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Sorot mata itu masih sama. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kisahku."

_Jangan! Kumohon, jangan ceritakan, Woojae-ssi_.

"Kurasa kau tahu tokoh utama cerita ini."

_Tidak, tidak. Hentikan!_

"Ini cerita tentang seorang pria yang sangat bodoh. Ia terlalu bodoh sampai kau bahkan tidak dapat menamparnya karena kebodohannya. Nama pria itu Yoojin, Jin Yoojin."

**forth**.

"_Jikyung-ah~!"_

"Jangan sok mesra, tidak cocok untukmu, tahu," kata yang dipanggil dari balik majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Majalah itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi wajah sang pemilik suara.

"Memangnya bisa baca majalah seperti itu?" ujar pemuda berambut keriting yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan gadis itu dan menarik majalah yang tengah dibaca sang gadis. Kedua alisnya bertemu.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya sang pemuda begitu melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang memerah. Salah satu tangan pemuda itu bergerak menyentuh dahi sang gadis, sedangkan tangannya yang lain diletakkan di dahinya sendiri—membandingkan suhu tubuh gadis itu dengan miliknya.

"Tidak, kok. Kenapa wajahmu merah?" gumam pemuda itu pelan.

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa tadi kau memanggil?" ujar si gadis, seraya melepaskan tangan si pemuda dari dahinya.

"Oh, iya! Aku dapat beasiswa! Hahahaha, aku memang jenius!"

"Bohoooong! Beasiswa ke mana?"

.

.

Jeda. Perlahan-lahan, sinar mata pemuda itu meredup, tergantikan oleh sorot penyesalan.

.

.

"Jikyung-ah."

"Kemana? Ke luar negeri ya?"

Si pemuda tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya tanpa suara.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku bisa menunggumu. Pacaran jarak jauh tidak terdengar jelek, malah aku bisa lebih fokus dengan pelajaranku—sembari melatih kesabaran lagi," ujar gadis itu, menyertakan kekehan kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Tatapannya melunak, sorot mata yang sangat jarang berdiam di sana.

Tapi si pemuda tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Yoojin-ah? Merasa bersalah akan meninggalkanku, ya?" tanya gadis itu, menyenggol kecil pemuda di hadapannya karena pemuda itu seolah tak lagi berada di sana. Yang disenggol tersentak, tersadar kembali saat melihat gadis itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Perlahan, sebentuk lengkung senyum juga tercetak di sana—tidak lebar—tetapi cukup untuk menyenangkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Mm. Keluar negeri," gumam pemuda itu, menyertakan senyuman kecil di sana. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga berdampingan dengan gadis itu, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang gadis.

Kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Dan kurasa akan sangat lama," bisiknya pelan—hampir tak terdengar. Sebuah senyuman kecil masih tercetak di sana. Hanya saja, kali ini senyum itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

**forth**.

**.second party can tell**

_Because first love is beautiful, first love is a flower_.

.

.

Itu tatapan yang sama. Sorot mata yang sama.

.

.

Itu sorot mata penyesalan.

.

.

"_Maaf untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini lebih cepat padamu—ia sebenarnya hanya ingin aku menjagamu, bukan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan padamu dulu."_

Kau mengernyitkan dahimu, kau memunculkan kerutan halus itu terlalu sering akhir-akhir ini. Pria di hadapanmu tak lagi menatapmu seperti tadi—ia tak lagi menggunakkan tatapan yang mengganggumu itu. Ia sekarang hanya menatap kosong ke arahmu, tangannya yang menggenggam buket bunga buatanmu tengah sibuk meremas penganggan buket itu—gelisah.

"_Ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin kau tahu—tapi ia sendirian di sana sekarang. Dan ia membutuhkanmu."_

Kau merasakan pusing mulai menjalari kepalamu. Rasanya sulit bagimu untuk bernapas normal sekarang, dadamu terasa sesak dan oksigen di udara seolah menghilang ke negeri antah berantah.

"_Maaf—awalnya aku ingin tahu seberapa penting ia untukmu—seberapa pantas kau untuk mencintainya. A-aku—sebagai sahabatnya—hanya ingin tahu wanita seperti apa kau sehingga ia bisa jatuh cinta padamu."_

Kau ingin pergi dari sana. Kau ingin mengusirnya pergi dari hadapanmu. Tapi kakimu terlalu lemas untuk bisa melangkah, tanganmu terlalu lemah untuk menarik gagang pintu, dan rasanya seluruh kekuatanmu telah hilang hingga kau bahkan tak bisa membuka mulutmu dan meneriakinya supaya meninggalkanmu sendirian.

"_Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu jika aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dulu dilakukannya—aku mengujimu. Tapi kemudian, semuanya menjadi sesuatu yang seolah memang seharusnya aku lakukan. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

Kau tak mau lagi mendengar kata-katanya. Kau benar-benar menginginkannya pergi meninggalkanmu.

"_Tapi ternyata semuanya hanya membuka luka yang telah susah payah kau tutup. Maaf—aku benar-benar minta maaf, harusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Harusnya dari awal aku tidak melibatkan diriku sendiri di antara kalian."_

Kaki yang kau gunakan untuk menopang tubuhmu mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Tapi kau menahannya, kau memaksanya untuk bertahan sebentar lagi—ini akan berakhir tidak lama lagi. Berulang kali kau menyuruh kakimu untuk tak menjadi lemah di depan orang lain.

"_Ia tidak pergi ke luar negeri. Ia masih di sini, di dekatmu. Menjagamu meskipun kau tak menyadarinya. Mencoba menghiburmu meskipun kau tak pernah melihatnya. Ia selalu mengusahakan kebahagiaanmu."_

Kau menahan tubuhmu yang mulai oleng menggunakan tanganmu yang bertumpu pada meja di hadapanmu. Ia menatapmu khawatir—tetapi tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya matanya yang terus menatapmu nanar berada di sana, membantumu untuk kembali berdiri dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang kau miliki.

Jeda. Ia menarik napas panjang, melangkahkan kaki ke arahmu, kemudian meletakkan buket bunga yang tadi dibelinya darimu di atas mejamu. Ia lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana dan meletakkan kertas itu di samping buket bunganya. Mengigiti bibirnya sebentar sebelum ia kembali mengucap kalimat selanjutnya.

"_He's dying, Jikyung-ssi."_

Kau merasakan pandanganmu berputar ketika kau meraih ponsel, bunga, dan kertas yang ia letakkan di atas mejamu. Hal terakhir yang kau sadari adalah kau meraih gagang pintu tokomu dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

_You were young back then, you didn't know any better._

.

.

.

"_Hei, ada apa?"_

Pemuda berambut keriting itu menatap gadis di hadapannya lama. Ia menggeleng ketika dipersilahkan masuk, menggumamkan bahwa dirinya tak akan lama berada di sana. Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak maju, mengecilkan jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Lalu mengecup pelan bibir sang gadis. Lama.

Ketika gadis di hadapannya membuka mata, gadis itu mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatapnya nanar. Ia menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, seolah menahan tangis.

Apa yang membuatnya ingin menangis?

Khawatir, gadis itu meraih lengan sang pemuda, mengajaknya masuk dan menenangkan diri; tetapi pemuda itu melepaskan tangan sang gadis dari lengannya. Kembali menggumamkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan lama berada di sana, ia menarik napas dalam, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"_Uri ... keumanhaja._"

"_M-mwo?_"

Pemuda itu diam.

"_Mworago_?"

"Kurasa ... tidak sebaiknya kita melanjutkan ini," ujar pemuda itu pendek, dingin.

"_Wae _... _wae kkapjagi_? Kalau ini tentang sekolahmu ke luar negeri, bukankan sudah kubilang aku bisa menunggu?"

"_Anni_, ini bukan tentang aku yang akan keluar negeri atau kau yang akan menunggu."

"_Keurom, mwo? _Kenapa kita harus berhenti?"_  
_

"_Keumanhae ... keunyang, keumanhaja_."

Kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan sang gadis yang tak bergerak dari pintu apartemennya tanpa menoleh. Tidak sekalipun.

.

.

_When the stars drawn out on the night sky bring up your memories. I take you out of my old diaries_.

.

.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu di depan bangunan besar itu. Tanganmu yang menggenggam buket bunga meremas peganggan buket itu—gelisah. Kau mencoba menenangkan dirimu, mengatur ritme napasmu yang sangat cepat, kemudian merapikan dirimu sendiri serapi yang kau bisa. Perlahan, kau melangkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kau berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

218.

Angka yang sama dengan yang tertulis di kertas yang telah berubah kumal karena kau remas. _218_.

Tanganmu yang bergetar bergerak pelan meraih gagang pintu di depanmu. Hampir tanpa suara, kau menggeser pintu itu, membuat celah—tak besar—yang penting bisa kau lewati. Setelah melewati pintu geser itu, kau berbalik untuk menutupnya kembali. Memperlambat gerakanmu. Mengulur waktu.

Perlahan, kau melangkahkan kakimu, sengaja menundukkan kepalamu sehingga matamu hanya melihat kakimu yang berjalan perlahan dengan mengambil langkah kecil. Ketika kau akhirnya mendapati matamu menangkap bentuk ujung ranjang di ruangan itu, kau menghentikan langkahmu. Kau menutup matamu satu kali—lama sekali, sebelum akhirnya kau mendongakkan kepalamu.

Dan mendapatinya berada di sana. Tanpa sehelai rambutpun tumbuh di kepalanya.

Menatapmu.

Tersenyum.

"_Pabo,_" katamu.

Ia masih tersenyum.

"_Pabo. Nappeun neom_," katamu sekali lagi.

Ia tetap tersenyum. Dan mengerjap sekali.

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku sebelumnya? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita padaku, hah? Manusia jahat, kau kira aku sekuat apa sampai bisa kau tinggalkan seperti itu?"

Tangismu pecah. Ia masih menatapmu dari ranjangnya, ia masih tersenyum di sana, tetapi matanya basah.

Ia menangis.

"Yah, Jin Yoojin, katamu kau jenius, tapi kenapa memikirkan perasaanku saja kau tak bisa? Kenapa kau menahan semuanya sendirian? Merasa hebat?"

Kau melihatnya menggerakkan bibirnya. Pelan, kau melangkahkan kakimu, memperkecil jarakmu dengannya. Ketika kau akhirnya sampai di tepi ranjangnya, ia tersenyum, kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu lambat-lambat. Ia lalu tersenyum padamu yang masih menangis, mengerjap—tapi kemudian tak membuka matanya lagi.

.

.

_Seeing first love as a painful one, first love is like a fever._

.

.

Detik berikutnya, mesin EKG di samping ranjangnya hanya menunjukkan garis lurus berwarna hijau disertai lengkingan tinggi panjang yang tak kunjung putus. Seorang suster menuntunmu—yang terus menatap tubuhnya yang kini tengah dikelilingi banyak orang—keluar dari ruangan itu. Orang-orang itu telihat panik, mereka berteriak-teriak meminta sesuatu satu sama lain. Tapi kemudian mereka berhenti, menggeleng beberapa kali, meskipun mesin EKG di samping mereka tidak kembali mengeluarkan bunyi terputus-putus.

Mereka menyerah.

Tangismu kembali pecah. Suster yang menuntunmu juga melepaskan tangannya, tidak jadi membawamu keluar. Wanita itu membiarkanmu berjalan kembali ke ranjang tempatnya terbaring, kali ini tak ada lagi selang-selang menempel di tubuhnya. Dadanya tak lagi bergerak naik turun. Matanya tak lagi menatapmu meskipun senyuman yang ia tujukan padamu masih berada di sana. Bibirnya tak lagi bergerak mengucap kata yang beberapa menit lalu ia katakan padamu.

Ia mencintaimu.

.

.

_Because first love can never be. You can't have it since you loved too much_

—_**Juniel**__/Illa Illa_

.

.

**four seasons **ends here

* * *

**no short message here. see you on the next part **


	5. his story

**Disclaimer**: all characters here were owned by their real owner. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

**p.s.**: try listening to **K-Will**/You Are Love from **Arang and the Magistrate** as you reading this one.

**p.p.s.**: tolong jangan ekspektasi terlalu tinggi sebelum baca yang ini. Part ini sebenernya hanyalah tambahan karena mendadak otak saya terlalu liar membayangkan versi ini dan saya **sangat** sadari, **winter** itu benar-benar **abu-abu** (huahaha). Semoga part ini akan dapat **sedikit** menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di **winter**.

* * *

**Four Seasons  
**kier © 2013

**his story**

**nae gieok soge majimak nal kkaji itji mothal sarama  
**_until the last days of my memories, you're someone I can't forget_

yoojin x rian

* * *

"Nih, titipanmu."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku tipis bergaris halus di hadapannya dan segera mendapati seorang pemuda kurus berambut coklat tua berpotongan cepak tengah berdiri di depannya dengan bibir yang dimajukan sejauh yang ia bisa. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah buket bunga ungu sederhana dengan ikatan pita ungu berukuran sedang sebagai pemanis buket tersebut. Ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya lebar, menyebabkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah berukuran kecil semakin mengecil—nyaris hilang di antara lipatan kelopak matanya dengan daging pipinya yang terangkat karena senyuman yang ia buat. Senyuman itu semakin lebar setelah ia mengambil buket itu dari tangan sang pemuda, kemudian meletakannya hati-hati di atas meja kecil di samping kasur tempatnya berbaring.

"Tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya si pemuda beberapa saat setelah buket bunga yang dibawanya diambil daripadanya.

"Hm?"

"_Eobseo?_"

"Aa—_gomawo_. Hehehe..." ujarnya singkat setelah berpikir beberapa detik—kemudian memutar badannya kembali ke arah ia meletakan buket bunga ungu itu.

"Hyung, kau menyukainya?"

"_Nugu?_" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari buket bunga ungu tersebut.

"Gadis toko bunga. Siapa lagi?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke arah pemuda yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut kepadanya.

"_Tto?_"

"Dia gila? Pikirannya terganggu?"

"_Tto?_"

"Apa sih yang dia lakukan dengan bunga di pinggir jalan dekat rumahnya?"

Ia terdiam, kemudian mengerjap sekali lagi.

"_T-tto?_" tanyanya lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aaah, Hyung, pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya saja belum kau jawab," ujar pemuda itu—agak kesal dengan respon lawan bicaranya.

"Woojae-ah..." panggil pria itu pelan. Pemuda di hadapannya segera merespon, tidak sabar mendengar apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Kau ... mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanyanya pelan, dengan mata menerawang. Pemuda lawan bicaranya mengernyit.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya sejak tadi aku menanyakan hal itu?"

"Benarkah? Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanyanya sekali lagi—dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Pemuda di hadapannya tentu saja mengangguk cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ini cerita tentang seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta—yang jatuh terlalu dalam sampai ia rela menukarkan apa saja demi hal konyol yang ia sebut cinta itu."

**his.**

Pria itu melihat sang gadis untuk pertama kalinya di hari pertama mereka masuk SMA. Gadis itu terlihat menyolok di antara teman-teman sekelasnya; bukan karena dia yang paling cantik—yah, meskipun mungkin saja gadis itu memang yang tercantik di antara teman-temannya—tapi lebih karena gadis itu memiliki tabiat yang paling buruk. Dia berbicara sesukanya dan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sambil mengunyah permen karet. Dia tidak mendengarkan ketika guru wali kelas menyuruhnya untuk duduk di depan dan tertidur ketika gurunya tengah menjelaskan peraturan dasar sekolah itu.

Tetapi gadis itu mencuri perhatian sang pria—entah mengapa pria itu tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan tingkah laku kasar gadis itu dan tertarik karenanya. Pria itu hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis berkelakuan buruk itu. Dan pria itu menyimpan perasaannya itu untuk dirinya sendiri—cukup baginya untuk mengetahuinya seorang diri. Ia tak menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun, pada sahabat terbaiknya pun tidak.

Sampai dua tahun masa SMA-nya telah berlalu. Itu tahun terakhirnya bersama gadis yang kini kelakuannya tak lagi sekasar dulu. Ia dan sang pria telah bersahabat sekarang—pria itu mengetahui tentang sang gadis lebih banyak daripada yang orang lain ketahui, meskipun tidak lebih banyak daripada yang diketahui sahabat perempuan gadis itu. Lagi-lagi, pria itu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Meskipun ia tahu tahun itu adalah tahun terakhirnya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sang gadis, ia tetap menyimpan perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian datang kabar bahwa ia harus meninggalkan negaranya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Orangtuanya sangat senang mendengar kabar yang diterimanya, tapi itu bukan kabar baik untuknya. Ia akan berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari gadis yang ingin dilindunginya. Ia pun bertanya, kapan ia harus meninggalkan negara tempat ia dibesarkan. Orang yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya bilang bahwa ia masih punya waktu satu tahun untuk menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya sebelum ia pergi ke negara lain. Ia pun memutuskan, gadis itu harus mengetahui perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan sendirian sebelum waktu satu tahun itu berakhir.

Pria itu mulai membuka hatinya, menyatakan perasaannya meskipun bukan dengan kata-kata. Meskipun waktunya hanya satu tahun, ia ingin saat ia pergi nanti, satu tahunnya itu tidak menjadi suatu penyesalan karena tidak ia pergunakan dengan baik. Meskipun kenyataannya nanti perasaannya pada gadis itu tak berbalas, ia tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya, satu tahun yang ia punya cukup untuk membuat gadis itu mengetahui perasaannya.

.

_Clouds, please tell her through the rain, that I'm right beside her_.

.

"Jikyung-ah. Aku menyukaimu."

Meskipun gadis itu tak menjawab, sang pria tahu bahwa ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu satu tahunnya. Pria itu merasa cukup dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu tak memiliki ekspresi ketus di wajahnya. Kunyahan permen karet yang menyebalkan tergantikan dengan tarikan halus kedua ujung bibir sang gadis—yang pria itu yakin terjadi tanpa disadari gadis itu sendiri. Rona merah muda perlahan merayap di kedua pipi pucat sang gadis, menjadikannya tampak seperti orang lain.

"_Noneun_? Walaupun aku bisa mengartikan ekspresimu tanpa kau harus menjawab, tapi tetap saja kan ada kemungkinan kalau apa yang aku tangkap itu salah? Siapa tahu aku terlalu percaya diri..." ujar sang pria, memastikan.

"S-sejak kapan?" ujar gadis itu pelan—nyaris berbisik.

"Tidak tahu. Karena untukku, yang penting adalah saat ini, dan kedepannya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jikyung-ah."

_Bohong. Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa kalau aku sudah menyukaimu dari hari pertama aku melihatmu_.

Rona merah muda di pipi gadis itu kian menguat.

"Memangnya melihat saja tidak bisa mengerti, ya? _Pabo_."

.

_Sky, when I can't anymore, please take my place and protect the path that she walks on_.

.

"Hyung, sudah sadar? _Ahjumma, _hyung sudah sadar!"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian tiga kali. Rasa pusing itu tak kunjung hilang. Ia menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan merasakan ada benjolan kecil di sana.

"Woojae-ah, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Hyung, bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ia menggeleng. Rasa pusing itu sekarang disertai dengan dengungan keras di telinganya.

"_Neo, wae yeogisseo?_"

"Hyung, kau sudah pingsan saat aku menemukanmu. Untung saja aku mengunjungimu, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang."

Pusing. Dengungan. _Pingsan_.

"_Eomma_. Ibuku di mana?"

"Tadi dipangil dokter yang memeriksamu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ia segera turun dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar tempatnya berada. Seperti orang yang tidak berpendidikan, ia segera membuka pintu ruangan dokter yang memeriksanya tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Yoojin—ada kanker di otaknya."

"_Eomma_."

Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh. Tak ada lelehan air mata di pipi wanita itu, tetapi matanya telah memerah.

"Hyung, k-kau sakit?"

.

.

_Time, even if destiny block my eyes, please protect the love that deep within her heart_.

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ke luar negeri itu bukan karena kuliah, melainkan karena kau akan menjalani pengobatan kankermu itu?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak langsung berangkat begitu kau mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalamu—"

"Otak," koreksinya.

"Otak—atau apapun itu terserah, aku tidak peduli. Kenapa kau tidak langsung pergi? Kenapa kau menundanya satu tahun? Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada _ahjumma_?"

"_Keu sarami ... saranghanikka_."

"Persetan dengan cintamu. Kau seharusnya menyembuhkan dirimu dahulu, baru menyatakan cinta. Kau pikir ia senang dengan keputusanmu?"

"Woojae-ah, justru karena aku mencintainya, aku melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Sebelum akhirnya aku berani untuk menyatakan cintaku, aku tahu kalau ia tidak melihatku hanya sebagai teman sekelasnya."

"Hah?"

"Aku melakukannya, supaya ia bisa lebih cepat membenciku."

**his.**

.

_Wind, as if you're passing by, please tell her that I'm right beside her._

.

"Woojae-ah..."

Pemuda tengil berambut coklat tua itu tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu terus begitu sejak datang kemarin sore.

"Yah, Jang Woojae."

"A-aa, ada apa, Hyung?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Diamatinya wajah pemuda yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Aaah, _mwo_? Kenapa sih kau selalu melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawab. Ia masih mengamati wajah pemuda itu sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti bergerak naik turun dan ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kasurnya. Kesal, pemuda di hadapannya berdecak sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu terbelalak, kemudian segera membalikkan tubuh kembali menghadapnya yang menatap pemuda itu sambil bersandar di kasurnya.

"Siapa?"

"Lee Jikyung. Kau menyukainya."

"A—_anni_. Kata siapa? Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku menyukai pacarmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau menyukainya, aku yakin."

"Hyung, _jangnanhajima_. Dia itu gadismu, bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pacarku?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyung, _gwaenchanha?_" kata pemuda itu akhirnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Kalau kau menjaganya, maka aku akan baik-baik saja."

**his.**

'_Hyung, kenapa pada akhirnya kau tidak keluar negeri? Kalau kau ke sana, kemungkinanmu untuk sembuh lebih besar daripada kau berada di sini.'_

'_Yah, kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Saat aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke luar negeri di hari dokter memberitahu penyakitku, saat itu aku sudah melepaskan semuanya.'_

'_Tapi kau bertahan selama empat tahun. Kau seharusnya masih bisa sembuh.'_

_Ia tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan._

'_Woojae-ah, yang kau ajak bicara sekarang ini adalah selang, kau tahu?'_

.

.

"Woojae-ah, bisa tolong panggilkan gadis itu? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat Yoojin tersenyum sekali lagi?"

Pemuda itu tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa _ahjumma _benar-benar telah mengalami penuaan. Wanita itu tidak berusaha menyembunyikan beberapa helai rambut putih yang mulai tumbuh di antara rambut hitam panjangnya yang lebat. Kerutan halus di ujung mata dan dahinya mulai terlihat jelas sekarang. _Ahjumma_ tidak lagi terlihat seperti wanita yang diingatnya lima belas tahun yang lalu.

"Woojae-ah, bisakah?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan sekali—ragu; kemudian ia mengulang anggukannya lagi, kali ini lebih mantap, lalu mengulangnya lagi.

"_Gomawo_, Woojae-ah. _Gomawo_," ujar _ahjumma_ pelan, nyaris tak bisa didengar pemuda itu. Detik berikutnya pemuda itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan _ahjumma_ yang mulai menangis sendirian.

.

.

'_Hyung, ia menolakku.'_

_Ia tak langsung merespon perkataan pemuda berambut cepak itu. Diletakannya buku tipis bergaris halus yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya itu ke atas meja kecil di samping kasur tempatnya berbaring._

'_Kau...membawanya ke restoran itu?'_

_Hening. Pemuda itu tak menjawab._

'_Kenapa kau membawanya ke sana? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya? Aku tidak peduli kau jadi menyukainya atau tidak—aku tidak peduli, sungguh. Aku hanya minta kau menjaganya, memastikan ia tidak menangis—apalagi mengingat masa lalunya. Kenapa kau malah membawanya ke sana, Brengsek! Apa otakmu sudah tidak bekerja lagi, hah? Apa perlu kau menukar otakku dengan otakmu?! Bahkan otakku yang seperti ini saja tahu tak seharusnya kau mengingatkan dia tentangku, Bodoh!'_

'_Hyung...aku tidak bermaksud...'_

'_Bajingan kecil, kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu sebelum aku mati, hanya satu, kau tidak bisa melakukannya untukku?'_

'_Hyung, kau—tadi—apa?'_

'_Sebentar lagi aku akan mati! Aku hanya minta satu hal, Woojae-ah, tidak bisakah?'_

**his.**

Kalau ini mimpi, biarkan aku tertidur lebih lama lagi.

Dia di sini, di depanku. Lee Jikyung tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Tetapi kenapa dia tertunduk seperti itu? Dan lagi, penampilan macam apa itu? Tidakkah aku berhak bertemu dengan dia yang tengah berdandan cantik di mimpi-mimpi terakhir yang aku alami?

Tunggu, tunggu. Ini bukan mimpi, ya?

"_Pabo_."

Bocah sialan. Ini pasti hasil perbuatannya.

"_Pabo. Nappeun neom_."

Meskipun dia mengataiku, kenyataan bahwa dia tengah berada di hadapanku entah mengapa membuatku ingin tersenyum. Ini bukan mimpi. Dia benar-benar berada di depanku. Lee Jikyung yang asli sedang menatapku.

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku sebelumnya? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita padaku, hah? Manusia jahat, kau kira aku sekuat apa sampai bisa kau tinggalkan seperti itu?"

Dia menangis. Yah, Jin Yoojin, kau membuat gadis yang ingin kau lindungi menangis, kau tahu? Dan kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu laki-laki?

"Yah, Jin Yoojin, katamu kau jenius, tapi kenapa memikirkan perasaanku saja kau tak bisa? Kenapa kau menahan semuanya sendirian? Merasa hebat?"

_Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis, Jikyung-ah._

Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Oh, jadi begitu. Aku diberi pemandangan seperti ini karena ini kesempatanku yang terakhir, kan? Kalau begitu, berikan aku waktu sebentar lagi, aku harus mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku, kan? Pembunuh bayaran saja memberikan korbannya waktu untuk mengucapkan keinginan terakhirnya, masa Kau tidak memberikan padaku kesempatan itu? Tidakkah aku boleh mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya?

Dia masih tetap cantik meskipun dia tidak lagi memoles wajahnya tebal-tebal seperti saat SMA dulu. Dia masih tetap cantik meskipun dia tidak membuat rambutnya bergelombang seperti saat SMA dulu. Dia masih tetap cantik meskipun dia hanya memakai terusan sederhana yang aku yakin jadi kusut seperti itu karena dia lari terburu-buru.

Aku harap ini hanya mimpi. Aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi.

**his.**

"Hyung ... ia memarahiku di hari kau menolakku..."

Gadis di samping pemuda itu menoleh.

"Itu pertama kalinya ia marah padaku. Aku sudah mengenalnya selama lima belas tahun, tidak sekalipun ia membentakku seperti itu. Biasanya, kalau aku berulah, ia hanya akan menyentilku, kemudian mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengulanginya kembali."

Perkataan pemuda itu terhenti. Gadis di sampingnya mengalihkan padangannya kembali dari pemuda itu ke lemari yang ditutupi kaca transparan di hadapannya.

"Aku _shock_, tentu saja. Aku cemburu, sudah pasti. Kau lebih penting baginya daripada aku. Ia bahkan memakiku, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sekalipun pada anak paling nakal di lingkungan kami. Saat itu, untuk sesaat, hanya sesaat, aku membencimu."

Pemuda itu berhenti lagi. Gadis di sampingnya tahu pemuda itu tengah berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya. Sama seperti dirinya yang tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Tapi sesudah ia marah besar seperti itu, ia meminta maaf. Sambil menangis. Kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Ia—Jin Yoojin—adalah Hyung yang paling tegar di lingkungan kami. Ia tidak pernah menangis—tidak di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, tidak juga ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya mengetahui kalau ia sakit. Ia bahkan tidak menangis ketika dulu ia dan orangtuanya diusir dari rumah kontrakan mereka."

"Karenamu, ia jadi mengalami hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia alami. Ia marah, memaki, menangis—ia mengalaminya setelah ia mengenalmu. Ia juga untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta seperti itu, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah serius dengan wanita yang mengerjar-ngejarnya."

Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh, mendapati gadis di sampingnya telah menangis. Tanpa suara.

"Saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan membencimu—tidak akan pernah lagi membencimu. Aku akan melindungimu. Meskipun hanya sebagai teman, meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis. Karena aku berterimakasih padamu. Karena kau membuat Hyung merasakan menjadi manusia."

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sana. Ia tahu, gadis itu membutuhkan waktu untuk berada di sana sendirian—hanya berdua dengan Hyung-nya.

Gadis itu masih menangis. _Bahkan disaat-saat terakhirmu kau masih bisa tersenyum? Kau masih belum menjadi manusia, Jin Yoojin_. Gadis itu menatap potret diri yang dipasang di sana, di samping guci kecil yang terlihat baru. Beberapa karangan bunga segar terletak di depan lemari tempat guci itu disimpan. Meskipun pengelihatannya kabur karena air mata, gadis itu masih melihat dengan jelas potret diri yang dipasang di sana.

Potret pria itu enam tahun yang lalu. Di hari penerimaan murid baru. Di hari pengambilan foto untuk kartu pelajar SMA barunya. Di hari pertama gadis itu melihatnya. Di hari pertama gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai pria itu.

Ia mencintainya.

Sama seperti pria itu mencintainya.

endof**fourseasons.**

* * *

**short message from this useless author.**

Yeeeeees~! Akhirnya selesai juga project ini *tepuk tangan buat diri sendiri* hahaha Maaf sekali ini benar-benar membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk diselesaikan. Editingnya juga belum sempurna, typo masih begitu banyak, alur masih tetep bikin bingung* meskipun niatnya supaya winter bisa dimengerti ternyata tetap saja tidak berguna hiks* anyway, saya sudah selesai ujian jadi bisa sering-sering muncul disini lagi yeaaay :3 **critics, comments and reviews **are welcomed.

smile, dream and love  
k.


End file.
